


Hveðrungr's Children (Chinese Version)

by d7b7



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>许多年后当索林来到铁丘陵，等着他的不光是妹妹的石棺，还有他的两个外甥……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hveðrungr's Children (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hveðrungr's Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/645189) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> Original Author: manic_intent  
> Translated by dong7bang7  
> All rights preserved by original author.

I  
　　那个灰暗阴冷的早上，索林带领残兵回到埃瑞德鲁因。摩利亚战役以失败告终，代价惨痛，只有尸体能证明他们战斗过。  
　　索林筋疲力尽，疲惫地向迎至大门口的妹妹点头。蒂斯的脸上绽放笑容，但那笑容很快变得暗淡、迟疑。她在他憔悴的面容上搜寻，在他身后的残兵中搜寻，警惕和恐惧渐渐浮上灰色的眼瞳。索林目不旁视，大步越过她，越过聚集在门口寻找亲朋好友的人群，不愿表露丝毫动摇。他们中的许多人，包括他的妹妹，注定一无所获。索林自己也沉浸在悲痛中，但他必须让族人看到坚毅和勇气。毕竟现在，他是国王了。  
　　国王。  
　　这个头衔像是种诅咒，紧紧缠绕住他的灵魂。蒂斯找来时，索林正在擦拭战斧——已经被擦得发亮，但索林不能停下。他需要忙碌，必须找点事做。他仿佛站在悬崖前摇摇欲坠，但他必须站稳，哪怕只是为了族人，他必须做到。  
　　“祖父？”蒂斯捏紧拳头，“父亲？”索林摇头，接着又摇了摇。她拔高音量，语不成调：“弗林？”  
　　弗林被狼骑撕成了碎片。他的妹妹不需要知道细节。“他们死得光荣。”索林撒了谎，他们并没有找到他的父亲。战士们的尸体被堆起来付之一炬，根本谈不上光荣或体面，尤其是被座狼啃咬过的尸块。  
　　蒂斯怒不可遏。她与弗林一向亲近，两人从小和索林接受不同的教育。索林的肩膀上寄托着祖父和父亲的期望，而他的弟妹身为次子和女儿过得无拘无束。  
　　“金狮”弗林和“黑豹”蒂斯，总是形影不离。  
　　索林由着蒂斯责骂和怒叫，直到他自己的火气也窜上头。他们爆发了激烈的争吵——尽管悲痛弥漫整个埃瑞德鲁因，巴林和德瓦林竭力从旁劝说，但整整三天，他们俩谁也没有让步。那时候他们还很年轻，太年轻了，承受着巨大的痛苦，几近癫狂，甚至差一点大打出手。最后索林送蒂斯跟着德瓦林前往铁丘陵。他告诉她冷静前不要回来，她吐口口水，诅咒他死在弗林葬身的地方。  
　　那是他最后一次见到妹妹。矮人恨得深沉，血亲也不能例外，事实上面对血亲时他们更难以释怀。  
　　许多年后丹恩让渡鸦带来她的死讯，请索林去送她最后一程。埃瑞德鲁因不断壮大，索林忙于和当地的人类城镇谈判，意欲拿下耕地西方的矿脉。他打发了渡鸦，也没有理会巴林的劝说。他不曾忘记他的妹妹到死都没有回来，她已经用行动做出选择。他也不曾忘记她悲愤交加时说过的那些话。  
　　矮人不轻易后悔。  
　　摩利亚之战五十年后，终于有一笔生意需要索林亲赴铁丘陵的矿井。丹恩举行了简单但庄严的欢迎仪式，铁丘陵的主人寡言冷峻，不苟言笑，他的厅堂造得紧凑、朴素，廊道曲折。在这里见不着埃瑞堡和摩利亚的雄壮巍峨。  
　　“易于防守。”察觉索林的疑惑，丹恩这么解释。就连他的餐厅也非常简朴，一块毫无装饰的花岗石权当桌面。  
　　“兽人？”  
　　“麻烦多着呢。”丹恩哼道，他向索林敬酒，脸上却浮起阴影。晚饭时，丹恩始终用一种热切的眼神盯着索林，仿佛期盼、等待着什么。最终，索林重重地放下刀。  
　　“比如？”  
　　“为什么问？”  
　　“如果你有需要。”索林表示，“在我的能力范围内，我愿意帮忙。”  
　　丹恩沉思许久，平淡地告诉他：“晚饭后我带你去蒂斯安息的地方。”  
　　这分明话中有话，索林听在耳里怒气渐生，缓缓地点了点头表示同意。或许丹恩只是责怪他没有参加妹妹的葬礼吧。索林紧蹙眉头咽下食物，思索如何解释，不过最后他还是什么也没有说。丹恩算是他的血亲没错，但这是他的私事，是他仍不能释怀的伤痛。  
　　他们在沉默中前往墓区，沿着螺旋石阶向下，进入年代久远的竖井。年复一年，竖井被不断加固修补，壁面斑驳不平，布满螺钉和补片。丹恩提灯带路，但光芒只能照及两侧粗糙的墙壁。向下几步，一片漆黑，仿佛一张大嘴等着将他们吞进地底。周围死一般寂静，索林忍下寒颤，无意识地抓紧斧柄。台阶领着他们越走越深，比埃瑞堡最勇敢的矿工更深入大地。  
　　“你是第一次来铁丘陵。”丹恩突然开口，回声层层叠叠驱走寂静。  
　　“是的。”索林不无感激地回道，“你们挖得很深。”  
　　“这里的资源不如埃瑞堡丰富。”丹恩的语气不带半分艳羡。“逼不得已。不过我们不曾像摩利亚挖得那么深。”  
　　索林凝重地点头，想起往事仍心有余悸。自从摩利亚之后，矮人变得谨慎。谁知道世界的中心还有没有别的东西等着被唤醒呢。“很明智。”  
　　“不过，”丹恩似乎想起什么，“部分矿工声称我们已经挖得够深了，说他们听到了大地之心跳动的声音。”他抬头看向索林，表情难以解读。“还有HVEÐRUNGR 的低语，从岩石深处传来。”  
　　“迷信。”索林不以为然。他的话在石壁间碰撞反复，传向深处，又遍遍呢喃回到他自己的耳中。  
　　索林的背脊升起一股凉意。当他还住在埃瑞堡的时候，从不曾冒险深入矿井。因为没有必要。他们在埃瑞德鲁音开掘了新矿，但那里的矿藏离地表很近。索林只去视察过一次，矿上的具体事务都由巴林料理。  
　　“或许吧。”丹恩随口应道，淡漠的语气又在索林心中平添几分不安。他强自镇定，走进墓穴。这里的石头阴冷、粗砺，仍保留了原始的线条。空气中漂浮着尸体与旧布料的气味，但闻不到腐败，索林多少有些惊讶，不过另一方面，他也从来没有进过墓穴——摩利亚的大门外，他的父辈兄弟都和其他人一起化为灰烬了。  
　　与伊露维塔的其他子嗣相比，矮人凭借代代相传的语言与他们的制造者拥有更密切的联系。对在世界中所处的位置，灵魂、来世以及自身与万物之间的关系，矮人的看法非常实际。他们中的大部分人对迷信深恶痛绝，因为他们生来便强壮刚毅，但索尔曾经对年幼的索林和他的弟妹们提起过，长期居住在地底深处会改变人的血肉与思想。深井矿工——经年累月地挑战世界中心无边无际的黑暗，探索新的矿层、岩脉和隧道，时刻面临致命气体和垮塌的威胁——他们日日与死亡为伍，而他们的死亡往往伴随着孤独与痛苦。  
　　有时候他们在黑暗中呓语，并宣称黑暗中传来回答。  
　　据说那是欺诈者HVEÐRUNGR的声音，一位善恶兼半、反复无常的神灵。对传言，索林一向不屑一顾，可行走在这幽暗墓穴中，穿过一口口石棺，耳畔惟有脚步声起落，很难不动摇。  
　　“这边。”丹恩带他来到一间较小的石室。三座石棺放置在里侧，棺面镶嵌黄金珠宝，棺前立有青铜匾牌，远比外头那些考究。其中又以中间那口放置于台上，最为华贵，它的匾牌上刻着“葛尔，铁丘陵第一任国王。”  
　　无需查看另外两块牌匾，索林便已知道他们的身份。等他反应过来时，已经站在了妹妹的棺前深深地吸气。他感到全身僵硬，但又不确定那是不是因为悲伤，也不确定该不该说点什么，接着他皱起眉头。石棺左边不知为何放了一支箭，箭尾饰有羽毛，箭尖锐利，箭杆上描绘着角形纹路。  
　　索林奇怪地拿起它，看向丹恩。铁丘陵的主人微微摇头，苦恼和戒备同时浮上面容。没有等到答案，索林把箭放回去，困惑地发问。“祭品？”他的声音如刀锋般切开沉默。  
　　“是的。”丹恩收紧握在提杆上的手指，回答道。  
　　“谢谢你，”索林试着表达感激，但语气生硬别扭，他自己听来都觉厌恶。“对我妹妹的照顾。”  
　　“我们是亲人。”丹恩的回复快得不自然，显然有所保留。  
　　索林想提议回到地面上去，与之相反，他听到一个更为生硬的声音对石棺说：“我们都不该说在埃瑞德鲁音说的那些话。”直到这一刻他才意识到他早就后悔了。悲痛、愤怒、愚蠢，年轻气盛，他居然让这些东西分离了他和最后的家人。  
　　“你想赎罪吗？”  
　　丹恩的话唐突到了极点。索林咬牙忍耐，他大可以说这是他的私事轮不到外人多嘴，可随即又苦涩而不无讽刺地想起，现在丹恩就是他最近的血亲了，也是都林王国的第二顺位继承人。  
　　“是。”索林终究还是承认了，他又站直了一点，对自己感到恼火。他对妹妹的爱或许比不上弗林，但他确实爱她。这也是为什么他们的分离那么难以令人释怀。  
　　“跟我来。”丹恩似乎下了决心，带索林离开石室时，脚步几乎是轻快的。不过他没有原路返回，相反向墓穴更深处走去。一排又一排的石棺仿佛没有尽头，尽管索林穿着皮草，到此时亦已手脚冰凉。他们来到一扇虚掩的门前，索林惊愕极了，丹恩竟然打算继续深入地下。  
　　抱怨势必引来不快，索林选择沉默，分出一半心思记忆路径。陈旧的坑道渐渐被新的取代，又通过一条狭长的天然通道后，丹恩带他走进一个巨大的洞穴。它的大部分空间隐藏在阴影中，如果索林估算得不错，它差不多该跟埃瑞堡的宝库一般大。远处依稀传来水声，石壁犬牙交错，岩石从地面和顶部突兀地戳出，这是一个天然洞穴。  
　　接着，丹恩做了件古怪的事——模仿猫头鹰的叫声，随后抬高灯笼寻找，等声音完全被黑暗吞没后，他又叫了一声。这次索林没有掩饰惊讶，他正想质问怎么回事，突然听到上方的岩石深处传来响动。索林向后疾退，刚要拔出战斧，丹恩抢先一步抓住他的手腕。  
　　两个影子从一块突出的岩石后摸出来沿着峭壁向下攀爬，摇曳的光芒拉长它们，显得格外离奇、可怖。索林瞪着眼前超现实的景象久久无法出声。  
　　等影子落到地上，他才敢确定那是两个矮人——脏兮兮的脸，苍白的皮肤，光滑的下巴，还很年轻。他们穿着深井矿工专用的皮甲，厚重的兜帽甩在背后，身前罩了特殊设计的耐火型围兜，腰带上满是口袋，都带着补给包。  
　　一个有弗林的金发，狮子的优雅，腰间别着他妹妹的刀；另一个有蒂斯的黑发，猎豹的眼瞳，背后背着她的弯弓。  
　　“菲力。”丹恩平静地招呼第一个，然后向另一个，“奇力。”  
　　他妹妹的儿子，索林恍惚地想道。两名年轻人看他一眼，并没有理会。他们向丹恩露出笑容，安静，带着些不安，嘴唇分开露出咬紧的牙齿。但那不是笑容，索林震惊的反应过来，那是警惕，像野兽一样对入侵者龇牙威吓——不全是敌意但远称不上友善。  
　　短短几秒，丹恩显得疲惫不堪。“这是索林。”他用温和无害的语气告诉他们，“是你们的舅舅。”  
　　两名年轻人又看了索林一眼，仍没有理会。菲力烦躁地不断变换身体重心；奇力仰头不作声，盯着他们藏身的那块岩石，绞紧手指；他们看上去就像两头勉强离开巢穴的野生动物。索林说不出话来，丹恩一径沉默。又过了一会，奇力退后两步矫健地攀上峭壁。菲力多逗留了片刻，眼睛飞快地在索林和丹恩间游移，然后跟上他的兄弟。他们熟练地爬到顶，消失在石头后。响声渐渐远去，直至恢复寂静。  
　　“他们就像未开化的野兽，”索林总算找到了声音，惊疑多过愤怒，“怎么会……”  
　　“蒂斯到铁丘陵后……不太对劲。”丹恩婉转地告诉他，“失去家人，尤其是失去弗林对她的打击很大。我们尽了力，但她沉溺在悲痛中越来越无法自拔。她变得很孤僻，喜欢独自在矿井里转悠。我找了人保护她，但她总是有办法脱身。后来她走得越来越深，到了只有深井矿工敢下的地方。  
　　“你由着她胡来？”索林愤怒地打断道。  
　　“由着她？” 丹恩脸色冷峻，“我能怎么办，索林？她、你，还有那两个孩子，你们的‘石之血’比我纯粹。”  
　　丹恩用了一个古语。放在平日，索林恐怕会发笑，他在地面上待的时间远比在山脉中多得多。但此刻深入地下，被岩石环绕，这个词似乎又拨动了锈蚀的古琴弦，激起层层涟漪。根据古代都林王国的等级制度，丹恩确实没有任何权力管束蒂斯，哪怕生为女儿的蒂斯永远不可能继承王位。  
　　同样的，丹恩也无权管束菲力和奇力，可是——“她已经失常了，你有责任。”  
　　考虑到他和妹妹的分离，这句话既懦弱又伪善，索林耳尖发热，但丹恩没有点破。“她在等石灵带走她。”他又用了一种古老的说法，专指那些被世界之心的黑暗逼疯的人。  
　　“……他们的父亲是？”  
　　丹恩不自在地蹙额，没有回答。当索林加重语气重复问题时，他轻声说道：“深井矿工说他们是HVEÐRUNGR之子。”  
　　“你想说什么？”索林厉声质问，他的声音在洞穴中久久回荡。“有人欺辱了我的妹妹？”  
　　“没人知道怎么回事。发现她怀上菲力后，我们把所有的矿工都找来问了一遍。”丹恩解释，“任何可能进入矿井遇到她的人。她什么也不肯说，而且一点都不介意。她让我们接生下孩子，等能走动后就跑了。”  
　　“难道你没有——”  
　　“她杀了守卫，那之后我没有再派人。她下了矿井，再没有回来。第二个孩子她想自己生。”丹恩抬起头，下巴抽紧，眼睛里带着指控。“矿工发现他们时，她已经死了大约一天。”  
　　索林凝视丹恩，拒绝退缩。“你没有跟我提过孩子。”  
　　“是她的要求。她死时捏着一张纸条，说你放下骄傲亲赴铁丘陵忏悔前，不配知道他们。”丹恩疲倦地叹息，“这就是她的报复。”  
　　索林握紧拳头，毛骨悚然，不敢相信他的妹妹竟被悲伤折磨得疯狂至此，他从喉咙里逼出声音，“不管她怎么说，你应该按照常理抚养他们。”  
　　“我试过。我没有孩子，你也知道我们矮人多喜欢孩子，我把他们当成自己的儿子照顾。最初的几十年他们没什么异常，就像两个真正的王子。直到有一天他们换上矿工的衣服，从他们母亲的石棺里取走武器，消失在岩石深处。我设法找到他们，先是哄，然后讲道理。他们不理睬，于是我威胁要用强，他们告诉我——”丹恩陷入回忆，表情苦楚，“他们的‘石之血’比我纯粹。”  
　　他应该尽快离开铁丘陵，索林望向那面峭壁心想。离开这些石头，远离他妹妹的疯狂和憎恨。丹恩显然很关心蒂斯的儿子们，那两个年轻人也看不出挨饿受冻的迹象。可他的拳头越握越紧指甲刺入掌心，然后他听到自己的声音反驳：“我的血比他们纯粹。”  
　　丹恩如释重负，尽管他的声音里仍藏着一丝忧虑。“他们野性不驯，反复无常。但如果你召唤，他们应该会出来。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
II   
　　索林将地下的见闻告诉了巴林，他的老友兼顾问先是愤怒，接着悲伤，最后皱紧眉头在房间里来回踱步陷入沉思。索林坐在桌边研究铁丘陵的矿井地图，借助记忆复杂的路线保持冷静。埃瑞堡的矿井皆由人工开凿，齐整有序；铁丘陵截然不同，矿层与天然洞穴、通道交错，其中大部分未被勘探，如同一座巨大的地下迷宫。如果那两名年轻人不想被找到，他们可以轻易地隐匿行踪。  
　　“我想你没有其他选择，老弟。”巴林终于停下脚步，叹了口气，“你得带他们回埃瑞德鲁音。”  
　　“是吗？”  
　　“他们是你的外甥。”巴林强调，“照你的判断顶多五六十岁对吧？他们太年轻了，还不是时候选择这条路。这不对，索林。不管你和你妹妹怎么样，孩子是无辜的。”  
　　“丹恩把他们当自己的儿子抚养了好些年，他们没有从小生活在地下。”话虽这样说，索林却以手指追踪地图上的线条，更仔细地查看岔道、出口，“他们知道这个世界不光只有石头。”  
　　“那就当为了你的族人。”巴林反驳，“有朝一日你撒手离开，你妹妹的孩子将继承一切。你希望我们的族人被精神失常的矿工领导吗？”  
　　“现在插手可能已经太迟了。”在灯火通明的厅堂里说这些话比在岩石深处容易得多，“如果带他们去埃瑞德鲁音，但又没法改变他们——”  
　　那么他妹妹就彻底实现了对他的报复。  
　　“你还没有试过。”巴林怒道，大步走过来用力一拍桌上的地图，“索林……他们是你仅有的家人了。就算你不欠你的妹妹，你欠你祖父、父亲和兄弟一次努力。你必须试一试。”  
　　他必须试一试。  
　　索林带巴林一起下到矿井，指出洞穴和那面峭壁。他学着丹恩模仿猫头鹰的叫声，但岩石后毫无动静，巴林也试着叫了几声，同样没有反应。又一次尝试后，索林失去了耐心。“你在这里等着。”他简洁地吩咐道。  
　　索林没挖过一天矿，但他跟所有的矮人一样懂得如何与石头打交道。石壁非常陡峭，索林一边攀爬一边用锤子将铁钩打进石缝挂好绳索，等他好不容易登顶时，完全想不通两个年轻人怎么能赤手空拳爬上爬下。  
　　借助绑在腰上的照明灯，能看到一条狭窄的通道蜿蜒没入黑暗。丹恩提供的地图上没有绘出这条路。“索林？”巴林在下方喊道。  
　　“等着。”他没有回头，“我进去看看。”  
　　被冰冷的石头包围，索林逼迫自己不断前进，不知何时厚重的衣物已经从里层汗湿。矮人并不害怕狭小空间，也不畏惧岩石，但黑暗从四面八方涌来，浓重、凶险，不断压地向他。时间将石头磨成沙砾，地上偶尔能找到极浅的脚印，可惜索林并不精于追踪，他毕竟是战士而非游侠。到了后来通道开始分叉，先是两条，接着三条，他停下脚步，知道再往下走只是浪费时间。  
　　他原地站了一会，直至黑暗变得难以忍受，才回到洞穴。巴林不在原来的位置，远远站在洞穴深处，身旁依稀能看到水面微弱的反光。  
　　“石头后有个地图上没标注的迷宫。”索林走到地下湖边，沉着脸宣布。“如果他们不肯出来，我们至少得找上好几年。”  
　　巴林默默递给他一支箭——跟蒂斯石棺旁那支几乎一模一样，只是箭身上少了雕刻的纹路。“我找到三条通道，想进去查看，结果有人对我射了一箭。”  
　　“他们攻击你？”  
　　“故意射偏了，只是警告。”  
　　索林勃然大怒。“好大的胆子！”  
　　“是我们先侵入了他们的家，老弟。”巴林倒不介意，“都林一脉总是像狮子一样对抗侵犯家园的敌人，比如恶龙。”  
　　索林嘶声吸气，他不喜欢被人提醒那段往事，但能理解巴林的用意。那天剩余的时间，他们都在地下摸索已知的通道。晚饭期间，丹恩几乎没有开口，不过索林要求见深井矿工时，他点了头。  
　　这个时候只有两名矿工在城里。他们看起来阴森、苍白，仿佛从未见过天日，都穿着束腰上衣，细小的眼睛眯到一块儿，视线不断在工棚内四处游移，一副坐立不安的样子。将他们介绍给索林后，丹恩便先行离开了。  
　　“荣恩、诺恩。”索林率先开口，“我对你们的协助表示感谢。”  
　　“是、是。”诺恩是兄长，胡子已经花白，就跟所有的深井矿工一样，头发只到肩膀，披在脑后——跟逝者一样的发型和胡子，对他们的家人来说，他们虽生犹死。他们中没有人能活到退休，尤其是在铁丘陵这样复杂危险的矿区。  
　　“丹恩大人让我们告诉你HVEÐRUNGR之子的事。”荣恩接口。他的头发和胡子仍呈深褐色，但靠近额头两侧的地方已经花白。一条狰狞的烧伤横过眼睛，周围的皮肤扭曲皱起，像是矿囊里的可燃气体所致，就连他的金属护具都没能阻挡。  
　　“他们是我的外甥。”索林纠正道，对他们的迷信感到厌烦。“我的继承人，他们都是王族。”  
　　“是、是。”荣恩点头，没什么反应。深井矿工是个奇怪的群体，索林提醒自己要有耐心。很久以前他在埃瑞堡曾经见过一些深井矿工；正是他们中的一个找到了“阿肯宝钻”。索林不知道恶龙袭击埃瑞堡时他们有没有记得逃命。恐怕没有。  
　　“你们经常见到他们吗？他们住在哪里？”  
　　“我们见到他们时就见到了他们。他们住在岩石深处。”  
　　“那个大洞穴？”  
　　“有时候。”  
　　索林深深地呼吸，压下火气。“他们会不会攻击你们？”  
　　“不。我们给他们带东西。食物、工具。各种补给。”诺恩与他的兄弟交换个眼色，“以前我们也给他们的母亲带东西。他们跟石头说话。”  
　　“他们的父亲是谁？”  
　　“HVEÐRUNGR。”荣恩理所当然地回答。  
　　“我妹妹是都林王族。”索林被触怒了，低吼道，“你们难道不明白？不管碰她的是谁——”  
　　对于他的怒火，两名矿工只是连连摇头，神情怜悯。索林的声音渐渐低下去，陷入尴尬的沉默。良久，荣恩小声告诉他，“她有时候唱歌。在岩石深处。虽然隔得很远，但我们能听到。她的声音穿过石头。它听到了，它回应了她。”  
　　又是迷信。“你们把补给留在哪里？”  
　　“那个洞穴。”  
　　“多久一次？”  
　　“一周一次。有时候不止，如果我们要开挖古矿。”诺恩试着解释，“因为需要HVEÐRUNGR的祝福。”  
　　索林放弃了，知道在这两个矿工身上问不出更多有用的信息，其他的深井矿工恐怕也是一样。他又跟巴林去了次洞穴，把补给留在地上，两名年轻人依然没有响应他的召唤。  
　　第二天水和食物被取走，其他的东西原封未动，包括索林留下的一箱金币。索林暗自皱眉，心中愈发没数。说那两个孩子野性不驯真是一点儿也不夸张。  
　　到头来，他的妹妹，可怜而又失常的蒂斯，却多么深谙报复的真意。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
III  
　　索林让巴林带其他人先行返回埃瑞德鲁音，订好的行程和待办的事务都不允许再耽搁了。巴林虽然放心不下，但对他的安排表示理解。那天索林第一次独自深入地下，气闷、厌烦，开始觉得一切都只是浪费时间。他模仿猫头鹰的叫声召唤，随后等待，比平时等得更久，就在他准备放弃离开时，上方的石头后传来微弱的声响，两个年轻人顺着石壁滑下来，完全没有借助索林打在上头的铁钩和绳索。  
　　他们停在光线边缘，表情好奇，视线在索林的脸孔、手执的地图和身后的战斧间徘徊。索林抬手展示刻有家族纹章的戒指。“你们俩会说话吗，知不知道我是谁？”他用温和的语气问，但他们只是冲他龇牙咧嘴。没一会功夫，奇力抬头看向岩石，似乎失去了兴趣。索林急道：“等等。”  
　　奇力充耳不闻，向峭壁的方向后退，索林丢下地图，大步冲上去，一把抓住他的手肘。奇力惊得一愣，随后顺势撞向他，嘴里发出恼怒的声音。索林轻易挡住了攻击，正要命令年轻人冷静下来，就听到菲力大叫一声，合身朝他扑过来。索林被撞倒在地，还来不及翻身站起，只见一道白光闪过，蒂斯的刀直直插进他脑袋旁的石头里。  
　　“住手！”索林大喝，攒紧菲力的手腕向地面猛砸。菲力痛叫出声，松开刀柄。电光火石间，索林听到一记轻微但不容错辨的弓弦声，不知何时奇力已经悄无声息地躲进暗黑。  
　　索林匆忙将菲力拖到身前，并把他的双手反制在背后。不管索林有多么不情愿，他不得不抓起蒂斯的刀抵住菲力的下颚。“怎么样？”他向着黑暗大声质问，暗暗希望奇力还没来得及绕到背后。不久，某块石头后发出声响，奇力走了出来，踏进灯光照及的范围，他的弓垂在身侧，满脸惊惧与愤怒。索林放开菲力，小心地慢慢起身，把武器丢在菲力脚边，对上奇力瞪圆的眼睛，告诉他们，“我没有恶意。”  
　　菲力哼了声，捡起刀，一骨碌爬起来退开几步，和他的兄弟比划手势。等奇力将箭放回箭袋，便也收刀入鞘，只是脸上的戒备分毫不减。  
　　“你们俩会说话吗？”  
　　两兄弟对视一眼，菲力开了口，声音粗嘎沙哑，仿佛许久不曾说过话了。“会。”  
　　“你们知道我是谁吗？”  
　　菲力耸耸肩，奇力用同样刺耳的声音回答道。“我们不认得你的脸。”  
　　“那你们听过我的名字吗？”  
　　菲力又耸了耸肩。“听过。”  
　　“我是你们母亲的哥哥。”索林尽可能用平稳的语气告诉他们，“埃瑞堡的国王。我们都是都林王族。目前我们的人民定居于埃瑞德鲁音。你们作为我妹妹的儿子，也即是我的继承人。”  
　　他似乎又要失败了；菲力明显地开始烦躁、分心。索林加紧补充道，“我要你们俩跟我一起去埃瑞德鲁音。”  
　　两兄弟惊讶地看向他，随后飞快地交换眼神。“那里不是我们的家。”奇力告诉他。  
　　“没错，只是个临时定居点。”索林表示同意，“但我发过誓，总有一天要夺回埃瑞堡，那里将成为你们的家。”  
　　“我们的母亲葬在这儿。”菲力指出。  
　　“我知——”  
　　“既然你不在乎她变成什么样，”奇力打断他，不过声音里并没有愤怒或怨恨，“为什么还在乎我们？”  
　　为什么？问得好。撇去巴林的话不谈，如果索林能夺回埃瑞堡，在他身后，丹恩一样可以继承王位；撇去眼前两名年轻人的血统不谈，光凭他们失常的行为，足以被排除继承权。如果此刻索林选择离开，那么他们的余生都将在这黑暗中度过。有矿工给他们带水和食物，活下去不成问题。  
　　像野兽一样活着。  
　　最终像他的妹妹一样死去。  
　　“赎罪。”索林的声音生硬、痛楚，包裹着他自己也没想到的真相，也让菲力和奇力露出惊愕的表情。两名年轻人不约而同向后退开一步，接着又一步。索林没有阻拦，任由他们离开了。他站在原地缓缓吐气，松开拳头，掌心刺痛不已。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
IV  
　　整整一周，菲力和奇力没有出现，不过索林已经决定耐下性子跟他们耗上了。虽然还是对金币兴趣缺缺，但两名年轻人开始查看其他补给箱，尤其对一只装了埃瑞德鲁音货物的箱子特别感兴趣。那里头有手工制作的矮人玩具和工具，一把索林自己锻造的短剑和一些发环与织布。他们仍然只带走水和食物，但隔天早上箱子往往要么被重新摆放过了，要么就乱糟糟地堆在一起。  
　　他把活计也带了来，他闲得够久了，必须给手头找点事忙碌。白天索林就坐在箱子上，借着矿灯，往新打的剑雕刻如尼文和装饰图案。有一次他不知不觉地低声哼唱，回想埃瑞德鲁音集市上传唱的词句，关于迷雾山脉和他的人民失去的一切。他的声音在黑暗中传播。唱到尾声时，索林分明听到上方有动静。他扬声招呼，他们没有现身。  
　　但他们毕竟来了。  
　　第二天箱子里的短剑不见了踪影。索林照例召唤两名年轻人，他们从地下湖的方向走了出来。失踪的短剑就挂在奇力的腰上，索林感到几分工匠的自豪与满足。这回他们既没有烦躁也没有走神，注意力都集中在他的身上，小心、谨慎、专注,评估他，不带敌意，唯有好奇。  
　　索林不敢轻举妄动，略一思索后，他向菲力招手。两兄弟对视一眼，菲力向前几步，停在他能够到的范围外。“坐。”索林示意旁边的箱子。“你们俩不该披头散发。”  
　　这话似乎把他们弄糊涂了。菲力摇晃上身，奇力抬头看看峭壁又看看身后，都显得举棋不定，不过好奇心终究还是占了上风。菲力拘谨地又走近两步，在箱子上坐下——两脚撑地，重心向前，做好随时逃走的准备。他的头发非常蓬乱，但还算干净。索林取出梳子一一梳开打结的部位，在浓密的金发里熟练地编出一根辫子，再用一枚精致的银环将发尾束住。菲力的呼吸略微有些加快，但他和他的兄弟都没有试图阻挠索林。  
　　编完第四根发辫时，菲力开始动来动去。“这样应该可以了。”索林低声宣布，年轻人飞快地跳下箱子跑回他的兄弟身旁。奇力满脸困惑，挑起菲力的一根辫子，用手指在两股头发间小心翼翼地戳来戳去。索林如法炮制又向奇力招手，但黑发的年轻人只是戒备地站在原地望着他，直到他放下手。  
　　又是一天。索林坐在箱子上继续加工剑刃，他没有召唤两名年轻人，等待他们自己现身。他们果然来了。先是模糊的声响，自后方的黑暗中逐渐靠近，直至一只手冒失地搭上他的头发。好在索林早有心理准备，才没有本能地躲闪。奇力站在他身后，从他的头发里挑出一根细小的发辫查看把玩，菲力站在一边旁观，靠近脸颊的辫子已经松散，银环也不见踪影。索林放缓呼吸，让自己放松下来，接受两名年轻人的观察。奇力把他的辫子一根根从头发里找了出来，接着又摸上了他的链甲衫。  
　　“熟能生巧。”菲力向后缩了缩，似乎没料到他会突然开口。“等你们再年长些，就能自己编了。成年前，由亲人代劳。”索林放下剑，起身。菲力当即退后一步，但看到他只是从箱子里拿发环后，便站定了不再避让。索林上前替年轻人把散掉的辫子重新编好，束上新的发环。整个过程中，菲力只略微显得有些不安，完全没有抗拒的迹象。奇力的反应与他的兄弟大不一样；索林转向他时，他第一时间退到安全距离，向菲力使个眼色，两人一起离开了。  
　　金狮弗林总是乐意付出信任，与人友善，喜爱热闹。与他相比，黑豹蒂斯野性、狂放，难以约束，即使到了壮年，她依然拒绝束发。  
　　现在索林知道拿两兄弟怎么办了。  
　　他给他们讲故事。一开始他们只是莫名其妙地看看他，然后掉头离开。但一两天后，他们带着狐疑的表情留了下来，听索林讲述恶龙来袭前的埃瑞堡，河谷镇以及矮人在埃瑞德鲁音开辟的新生活。有那么一天，索林讲着讲着示意他们坐到他身边来。菲力毫不犹豫地顺从了，坐下时膝盖几乎蹭到索林。奇力犹豫不前，等第二个故事讲到一半，才拖着脚步走近，紧挨他的兄弟坐下，他用一只手搂住菲力的腰，并将下巴搁在菲力的肩膀上。  
　　这姿势亲昵得叫人不安，但菲力看起来早已习以为常，自然而然垂下手，握住奇力的膝盖，似乎完全没意识到这些动作里透露出的占有欲。索林结巴了两句，故事几乎无以为继，但对上两名年轻人奇怪的表情，他又勉强自己继续说下去。或许是他想多了。毕竟他们只有彼此，亲密一点也属正常。  
　　这天他给他们讲摩利亚和那场夺走他们曾祖父、祖父和另一位舅舅的惨烈战斗。无需刻意指示，两兄弟一左一右主动坐到他脚边。奇力仍保持了一步左右的距离。菲力则毫无顾忌地趴在他的膝盖上，眼帘半合，放松地沉浸在故事中。弗林一向喜欢听故事。  
　　索林边讲边抚摸他的头发，轻轻理顺打结的地方，没多久菲力便闭上眼舒服得打起瞌睡来。索林转头对上奇力的眼睛——野性、警觉，除了能预料到的妒忌外也不乏好奇。注意到他的视线，年轻人叛逆地抬高下巴。索林挑眉，既是玩味也是挑衅。  
　　接下来发生的事索林万万没有料到。  
　　奇力猛地站起来揪住他的肩膀和头发，堵住他的嘴。这个吻凶猛、放肆，说啃咬或许更贴切些。索林惊得一挣，扯到了手里的头发。菲力惊醒过来，看到眼前的景象，哼了一声，慢吞吞地站起来打个哈欠。奇力放开索林，凑过去温柔地轻吻他的兄弟。稍后，菲力伸着懒腰走向远处，奇力亦步亦趋跟在后头。就在他们彻底没入黑暗前，黑发的年轻人回头看一眼索林，脸上狡黠的笑容尽得他母亲的真传。  
　　晚饭时索林还有点发愣。“他们很亲近。”他含蓄地向丹恩试探。  
　　显然他没能彻底掩盖住情绪；丹恩理解地看着他，表情沉重，叹道：“是的。那是禁忌。我们争执过。激烈的争执。”  
　　“这才是他们去地下的原因？”  
　　丹恩避开他的目光。“我想是的。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
V  
　　第二天照旧去了洞穴，看到他奇力满脸惊讶迟疑不前，菲力则径直走到他的脚边坐下。奇力恼怒地哼哼，但被菲力用一个眼神消了音，于是他走过来倚着他的兄弟坐下，把整个人的分量压过去，菲力推他一把，两人扭打起来，抓挠、叫嚷，如同两只狼崽。索林尽可能无视他们，把注意力集中在剑刃上，等着他们闹腾完。他给他们讲了个新故事，关于巴林和德瓦林兄弟，确切地说是给菲力讲，奇力明显没有在听，从头到尾他就只是仔细地盯着索林而已，眼睛里妒忌消褪，逐渐被强烈的兴趣取而代之。  
　　菲力坦然接受索林的拍抚，奇力避开了，一两天后他才勉强允许索林碰他；等到他能被菲力抱着舒服地偎在索林身侧打盹时，又已经过去了几天。时间一久，索林发现他们总是旁若无人地做出许多亲密的动作，里头倒看不出多少性欲，但有种更严重的东西，他们无时无刻不在寻找机会碰触对方，仿佛彼此就是生命的全部依托。  
　　“带我去你们休息的地方。”讲完故事后，索林吩咐道。奇力撑开眼皮，揉揉眼睛。索林重复了一遍。他们沉默地交换眼神，良久，菲力推着他兄弟的肩膀起身。奇力当先爬上峭壁；菲力留在最后，等到索林利用绳索顺利登顶才跟了上去。  
　　穿过数条曲折的通道，奇力爬上另一堵峭壁。索林头痛地查看岩石，暗暗后悔没有带更多绳索来，犹豫片刻后，他小心地选择落脚点开始攀爬。奇力在上方的平台等候，背后又有个天然洞穴。洞穴一侧整齐地堆放着若干箱子和书籍，角落里则有个用毛毯和被子围成的“窝”。  
　　这只是他们用来睡觉的地方，索林意识到，他们不在这里洗浴、活动筋骨，也很可能不在这里吃喝——就像野兽管理地盘一样，他们还有其他地方，洞穴或者坑道，各有各的用处。奇力蹬掉靴子，脱下皮甲。索林身后传来瑟瑟声，菲力也脱掉了衣物。两兄弟拉拉扯扯钻进被褥搂到一块儿，只在索林解开腰带时，菲力抬头看了一眼。  
　　尽管被寒冷的岩石包围着，窝里却热得让索林有点受不了，两名年轻人居然没一会就睡着了。三个人的手脚纠缠在一起，索林的一条手臂枕在奇力的肩膀下，另一条被菲力的胳膊压住，实在谈不上舒服，但许久以来他第一次没有梦见死亡。  
　　醒来后他用他们的储备粮果腹——干巴巴的饼干和腌肉，随后按记忆原路返回大洞穴，两名年轻人跟在他的后头。走到峭壁边缘时，他们突然迅速地退回后方的通道。索林向下张望，见丹恩带着几个人站在洞穴里四处环顾、满脸焦急。  
　　“上面。”索林喊道。丹恩抬头，神情顿时轻松不少，露出一丝笑意。  
　　“索林！你昨天没上来吃晚饭，我担心你出了意外。”  
　　“我在忙。”索林耙把头发，咽下哈欠。  
　　“有进展？”丹恩期待地问道。尽管表面看来丹恩没有阻止蒂斯滑入疯狂的深渊，但他确实关心并照顾过两名年幼的王子，时常在晚饭时问起他们。  
　　“有。”关于这点，索林颇有些自豪。“今后我自行掌握返回时间。”  
　　“我会让人留下足够的食物。”丹恩点头，慎重地告诉他，“好运。”  
　　索林返回通道，两名年轻人从某个角落里冒出来，看着他不作声。  
　　“带我去你们白天去的地方。”  
　　他们带他深入岩石，一路上频频用手势示意灭掉矿灯。索林不情愿地照做了，他不理解他们为什么宁愿在黑暗中行动，但知道他有必要去了解他们的世界。  
　　四周漆黑一片，伸手不见五指，索林克制着心头升起的不安，扶住石壁，依据前后两人的脚步声判断方向、距离，艰难地前进。两名年轻人偶尔轻拍他的肩膀，引导他绕开地上障碍。在这个没有光明的世界里，他们到底要怎么知道自己身在哪里、去往何方？索林没有发问，如此深入地下，被古老的岩石包围，几乎连他都要相信这些石头正无声地诉说着答案了。  
　　随着时间推移，索林惊讶地发现他们其实是在沿路查看作业的深井矿工。偶尔路过透出微光的洞穴或坑道，两名年轻人便探头向里张望、确认。有一次他们停下脚步，菲力吸气嗅闻，奇力越过他们走进洞穴。不多久，索林听到里面传来惊讶的吸气声和交谈声。等奇力出来后，他们开始原路折返。瓦斯？索林不能确定，但这不妨碍他想要加快脚步的冲动。在没有金丝雀的条件下，菲力和奇力不但能提前发现危险，还敢于冒险警告矿工，索林为他们骄傲。  
　　无论蒂斯对两个孩子如何打算，他欣慰地想道，菲力和奇力在艰难的环境下依然展现出了他们的领导能力；他们懂得关心照顾自己的人民——被岩石包围的深井矿工。他们没有辜负都林的血脉。  
　　不过，两名年轻人之间过于亲密的互动依然令索林困扰。习惯他以后，他们越来越肆无忌惮，碰触彼此的频率越来越高，动作也越来越大胆。有时候索林不得不别开头，回避近在咫尺的喘息与呻吟，那些唇齿贴合吸吮的声音，低沉、暗哑饱含情欲的笑声，根本就是故意的，他不是不恼火，但什么也没有说，他和他们之间的信任依然非常脆弱，他不能冒险。  
　　几天后平衡被打破了。索林醒来时发现菲力含着他的嘴唇，奇力的手在他的臀部摸索。他奋力翻身压住菲力，抓紧对方的手臂猛压到头顶。菲力吃痛地挣扎，奇力惊得一缩，但他的视线晃晃悠悠落在了索林的下身。索林牙关紧咬，呼吸颤抖，不敢相信自己居然起了反应，就抵着菲力同样鼓起的裤裆。  
　　“你们好大的胆子！”他厉声喝道。菲力在他身下僵住了，一声痛楚的呜咽溜出嘴角，整个人几乎被压得半埋进被褥。“在我准许前不可以。”  
　　索林开口前想说的可不是这句。他原本的打算是责骂、训斥他们，但从两名年轻人的反应来看，他似乎说了正确的话，马哈尔慈悲。菲力放松四肢，抬高下巴露出脖子，索林愣了好一会才反应过来这是表示顺从的姿势。奇力贴靠过来，喉咙里发出猫科动物似地呜呜声，用脸颊磨蹭他的手臂安抚。索林松开他的外甥，全身颤栗。不，不可以。  
　　不幸的是，他的发言把两名年轻人变成了两个彻头彻尾的小恶魔。这天剩下的时间里他们根本是在折磨他，一有机会便靠上来，要不就冲着他的脖子呼气。经过一条狭窄的通道时，领路的菲力突然原地站定，索林直直撞了上去。菲力不但没有躲开反而靠着他的胸膛放荡地扭动，奇力也从后方贴上他的背脊磨蹭。索林火冒三丈，但这次他的吼声只是让奇力抽了口气，完全没能吓退他们，于是他只好用力抓一把菲力的胯部，怒气冲冲地命令：“走。”  
　　菲力低呼，声音中痛楚交织着欲望，他的步伐变得拖沓，一反往日的灵活轻快。索林又刻意与奇力拉开距离。两名年轻人气息紊乱，沉重的呼吸声一路相伴。他们的欲望炽热、露骨，触手可及，打满禁忌的烙印。马哈尔慈悲，索林不是圣人，做不到无动于衷。  
　　他必须清醒头脑，理清思路。  
　　他回到大洞穴，沿着返回地上的通道大步前进。两名年轻人紧随不放，接近出口时，菲力冲上前抓住他的手腕，奇力求道：“别走。”  
　　索林蹙眉，没想到他们会跟这么远。菲力误解了他的沉默，焦急地补充道：“我们错了，对不起。别走。”  
　　但也正是他们的话让索林意识到，他已经不记得上一次回到地面是什么时候了。他坚决地告诉他们：“我在上面还有事务要处理。菲力、奇力，我不属于这里。”菲力垂下手，索林放软语气，“你们俩也不属于这里。跟我走。”  
　　或许是太突然也或许是太直接，两名年轻人一步步向后退去，满脸不甘，菲力发出短促生硬的声音，像是挫败，像是沮丧，与奇力一起转身跑进黑暗。索林垮下肩膀，差一点，就差那么一点。  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
VI  
　　见他安然无恙，丹恩松了口气。直到这时，索林才知道自己已经在地下杳无音讯了整整七八天。他给巴林写信，简要地告知进展并安排埃瑞德鲁音的事务，第二天早上又在厅堂外静坐了两个小时汲取阳光的温暖，才带上补给返回矿井。  
　　背着沉重的补给包攀岩相当危险，但索林成功地爬上了第一堵峭壁，并借助记忆和绑在腰上的矿灯找到了第二堵。攀爬中他一度踏空，心脏几乎沉到脚底，好在一块突出的岩石救了他。两名年轻人用来睡觉的洞穴空无一人，索林并不十分惊讶，在没有阳光和钟表的地下，他们的作息时间本就不太规律。他将补给包放到角落，松开护腕。  
　　半梦半醒时，索林听到洞口传来惊讶地叫嚷，紧接着喜悦的笑声和脚步声，两名年轻人一股脑地钻进窝里挤到他身旁。他佯装生气地推拒，他们飞快地爬出被褥，等回来时已经脱掉冷硬的皮甲，只剩下贴身单衣。菲力枕在他的侧腹，奇力蜷曲身体靠着他的肩膀，脸孔埋进他的肩窝。索林能感觉到两名年轻人藏在惊喜下的紧张和不安，他望着上方漆黑的洞顶，轻轻拍打他们的背脊，直到他们安静下来，沉沉入睡。  
　　他妹妹的报复或许远比他先前猜想的阴险。在岩石深处，被黑暗笼罩，许多事情显得异常简单，许多条框仿佛无足轻重。索林苦涩地发现，他已经越来越无法拒绝两个外甥。比起恶龙甚至阿索格，或许他们才是他的末路。  
　　害怕再度惹恼他，第二天两名年轻人乖巧极了。奇力甚至让索林给他编了根辫子，可惜他根本管不住手，没一会就戳散了。他低着头不好意思地交还发环，以为索林又要生气，但索林只是揉揉他的脑袋，没辙地哼了声。年轻人顿时笑逐颜开。齐整的辫子在奇力头上看起来确实不太搭调，继承了蒂斯的弓箭，他恐怕连胡子都不能蓄了。  
　　索林又花费几天功夫才哄得他们换上丹恩提供的全套衣物和配饰——合身、考究，符合王族身份。为讨索林开心，奇力率先让了步。索林为他整理腰带和袖口时，他简直满脸放光。菲力沉着脸勉强收下新刀鞘，他比他弟弟聪明，准确地说是更通世故，已然猜到了索林的计划。  
　　索林试图用夸奖和称赞进行安抚，比如“你做得很好”、“有进步”，但菲力根本没打算听，他大步逼近，压过来的嘴唇满是挑战与指责。  
　　菲力想用吻激怒他，让他紧张，进而退缩——比起强吻本身，年轻人的意图更令索林恼火，他拽住对方的金发，将舌头顶过去，强硬地夺回控制权。菲力的惊呼全被堵在喉咙里，彻底呆住了，然后他呻吟着回吻，急切、渴望，迎合，把唇齿间的交锋变成凌乱、潮湿的缠绵。等索林反应过来时，他的膝盖已经插进菲力的腿间；菲力则抱着他的肩膀扭动，脑袋后仰露出脖颈。诱惑近在咫尺，唾手可得。索林想都没想，一口咬了下去，牙齿嵌入皮肤，菲力颤抖地尖叫起来。  
　　那声音如同一记闷棍抽醒索林，他仓惶地推开菲力，难以置信。菲力跌跌撞撞地靠到后方的石壁上，满脸通红，气喘吁吁，眼睛里赤裸裸地写着满足与欲望，马哈尔慈悲，索林还没来得及挤出道歉的话，奇力已经钻进他的怀里索吻，要求同样的待遇，看在维拉的份上！索林用力箍住他，急促地换气，无视奇力不断地呢喃他的名字和重复的“求你”，拒绝被再次诱惑。  
　　“把你自己收拾干净。”他简洁地告诉菲力，又低头对奇力吩咐，“冷静。”  
　　菲力摇摇晃晃地站直，还有恍惚。奇力小声咕哝，委屈地抱怨索林偏心。索林匆匆吻了吻后者的额头以示歉意，从狭小的洞穴逃了出去，免得他的外甥们又想出别的办法动摇他的决心。回到大洞穴后，他坐在货箱上对剑刃做最后的加工，快完成时两名年轻人也来了。奇力瘪着嘴，菲力看起来倒挺平静，不过他脖子上的咬痕足够让索林抬不起头了。  
　　他不知道该说什么好，索性教授他们战斗步伐，如何稳固下盘，如何与敌人周旋。两名年轻人显然懂得一些基本技巧，十有八九是躲进地下前跟丹恩学的。他们进步神速，奇力比他的兄弟卖力，仍急于取悦索林。  
　　索林不敢大意，除了睡觉以外刻意与他们保持距离，尽量避免肢体接触，直到饥渴终于从奇力的眼睛里褪去。  
　　当他再一次走进返回地上的通道时，两兄弟紧张地对视一眼，奇力问道：“你明天还来吗？”  
　　“明天，是的。”索林将他们拉向自己，相隔数天后终于允许他们再次亲近他。奇力用脸颊磨蹭他的毛领，菲力靠着他肩膀叹息。“但不是永远。没有那么快。”  
　　“可你总是会回来的对吗？”菲力低着头喃喃地问。  
　　“不。”索林撒了谎，感到两具年轻的身体瞬间僵硬无比。他知道他会回来的，就算他返回埃瑞德鲁音，为了他的外甥们他一定会回来。但不能告诉他们，现在还不行。“我不住在铁丘陵，菲力，你们也不该留在这里。跟我走。”  
　　“可我们爱你——”奇力脱口而出，菲力焦急地补上后半句，“在上面，别人会分开我们。”  
　　“我也爱你们。”这是真话但不全然属实，他们想要的那种爱索林不能给，那会毁了他们三个。“谁有权力分开我们？这世上没有人的‘石之血’比我们纯粹。”他仍然不喜欢这古老的说法，但两名年轻人稍稍被安抚了。“但这是我们之间的私事。我不准备昭告全世界，哪怕我有权力这么做。”  
　　他们攀附着他、听他说话，仿佛全副性命皆维系于他。索林骇然，但他已经回不了头了。  
　　两兄弟久久不语，索林狠下心来，推开他们，决定赌上一把。他赢了。没走几步，他们默默跟了上来。索林并不回头，悄声吁出一口悬了许久的气。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
VII  
　　丹恩拉着菲力和奇力嘘寒问暖。两名年轻人很规矩，不过索林能看得出他们渐渐开始不耐和戒备。赶在他们改主意前，索林出声说服丹恩去准备旅行用的马匹和补给。尽管动作十分笨拙，但菲力和奇力都会骑马。这很好。  
　　更让他庆幸的是，他们走出厅堂踏入晚霞时没有恐慌，只是用手掌挡在眼前迟疑地打量四周，并尽可能贴近索林的马。他没有吝啬夸奖他们。万一他们害怕天空该怎么办？他还真没有数。丹恩曾说过，他们从未见过外面的世界。  
　　晚上扎营时他们挤到他身旁寸步不离，比起阳光反倒是夜色更令他们不安，索林颇感意外，不过仔细想想，野外的夜晚和幽暗的地底确实大不相同，在这里没有石头的低语安抚他们。  
　　早晨的情况好得多，菲力和奇力适应得很快，谨慎逐渐被旺盛的好奇心取代。对他们来说一切都那么新鲜，草地、树木，尤其是头顶那片无边无际的蓝天。看到他们依然能因为世间最简单寻常的事物快乐，索林即安慰又心痛。他们在阳光的照耀下变得生气勃勃，追逐打闹、嬉笑叫嚷，甚至会催促矮马离开道路，查看奇形怪状的山石，野鹿，或是树枝上呱呱叫的乌鸦。  
　　虽然莽撞了些，但也算是勇气和胆量的象征，他们不愧是都林的子嗣，索林不无骄傲地想道。  
　　铁丘陵的厅堂渐渐远去，它消失在视线中的那天，他们正好路过河谷边缘，远方孤山的山尖隐约可见。当天晚上，索林在梦中辗转反侧。半夜里他突然惊醒过来，像是听到了树枝被踩断的声音，猫头鹰连声啼叫，两名年轻人不见了。  
　　他们露营在一块突起的岩石后。这一带位于铁丘陵南部的森林，仍属于比较安全的区域，所以索林没有安排轮流守夜。他们能去哪里？他走出营地，担心两名年轻人乱跑一气可能遇上麻烦。就在这时他听到了笑声——暗哑，夹带着喘息和欲望。  
　　他应该立刻折返，但他却鬼使神差似地选择了屏住呼吸缓缓靠近声源，隔着树丛，索林看到菲力靠在树干上，背部拱起，仿佛承受着莫大的痛苦。  
　　但那不是痛苦——岩石与尘土啊，他知道——奇力的手就抓着菲力的臀部，脑袋埋在菲力的大腿间上下移动，身体和他的兄弟一样因欲望紧绷。菲力已逼近顶点，颤抖不止，奇力——马尔哈保佑他们——奇力不但没有放开他，反而更迫切地吞咽。菲力急促地抽气，突然抬起手，用拳头堵住嘴，身体像被钉住了似地一动不动。不一会后他松懈下来，推着他兄弟的肩膀无声地发笑；奇力回以得意的笑容，站起来抱住他。他们亲吻彼此，仿佛咫尺之间便是整个世界。  
　　索林拉开腿，一步接着一步离开了。他应当勇敢地面对他们，但看着这一幕他此刻能感觉到的只有羞耻，更可怕的是，欲望在他的心底滋长，无视主人的震惊，热切蔓延，散播不洁的欲求。索林回到营地，不安稳地睡了，不知过去多久，两具温热的身体靠着他躺下，但他没有醒来。  
　　白天他无法直视他们的眼睛。两名年轻人显然发现了他的反常，不断交换困惑的眼神。整个早上他们安安分分地骑着马跟在后方，直到靠近河流。那是奔流河的一条支流。他们指着远处水里捕鱼的棕熊咋呼，午饭后迫不及待地脱掉靴子，卷起裤管，跳进浅水嬉戏。他们模仿棕熊在河里捕鱼，结果自然一条也没有捞到，但这并不妨碍他们愉快的心情。索林不甚认真地责备他们不该弄湿衣服耽误行程，他们咧开嘴嘿嘿傻笑。  
　　他们无赖的模样和喜悦也感染了索林，令他不自禁地回以笑容。世界在前方召唤，菲力和奇力终于理解了、响应了。  
　　晚上问题依旧，索林可不会再跑出去找他们了，但他听得到声音，知道他们在干什么。第二天奇力走路时格外小心翼翼，上马下马尤其不利索，他玩笑地推搡菲力发牢骚，菲力笑得得意。又过了一天，一瘸一拐的人变成了菲力，轮到奇力沾沾自喜。谢天谢地，两名年轻人很快在实践中发现，晚上剧烈运动对白天骑马赶路不但没有半点好处，而且相当不舒服。他们对夜间活动的积极性总算降温了。  
　　心照不宣地；索林对他们的关系视而不见或者说尽可能视而不见，他们则不当着他的面过于亲密。索林试着告诉自己：到了埃瑞德鲁音后一切都会好起来，在那里菲力和奇力将和他们的族人、未来的子民，朝夕相处共同生活，他们之间的种种——特定环境下造成的特定阶段，终究会过去的。  
　　他们渡过奔流河，向绿林南部前进。虽然索林不喜欢这片森林，但不得不承认这是片福泽的土地，一草一木皆充满生机活力。他们在河流附近的贸易站买足了补给，进入森林后，索林警告他的外甥们：“不要杀生。”  
　　“可是——”奇力手执弓箭，已经盯上了在远处溜蹄的白鹿。  
　　“这片林子里住着位巫师。”索林想起一段往事——他的祖父和曾经备受埃瑞堡欢迎的精灵王之间的对话。“只要我们尊敬森林，我们在这就很安全。”  
　　“巫师！”菲力惊奇地重复。两兄弟连珠炮般索林抛出一堆问题，又兴奋地催动矮马向林子深处探索。索林没有阻止，继续沿小道前进。众所周知，巫师对年轻人非常友善，只要他们不做傻事，就不会有危险。  
　　事实也确实如此。晚上索林刚在路边安顿好寝具，菲力和奇力回来了。他们看起来有些窘迫，身后跟着个衣袍褴褛的驼背老人——头发花白，脸上刻着深深的皱纹。不过据索林所知，巫师的岁数不能以凡人的时间和外表衡量。  
　　“他们是你的外甥吧。”巫师抬起帽檐走近，几只鸟儿从树上飞下来钻了进去。他的身上散发着泥土和青草的味道。  
　　“希望他们没有给你添麻烦。”  
　　“哼，他们吓到了诺埃尔和爱琴。不过年轻人毕竟是年轻人。”巫师补充道，“人们称我为褐袍瑞达加斯特。”  
　　“很高兴认识你，我是索林•橡木盾。”索林低头致意，“我见过灰袍甘道夫，在埃瑞德鲁音。他刚巧路过。”  
　　“他路过世界，世界也路过他。”瑞达加斯特自顾自地坐下，“你有烟斗吗？”  
　　索林当然有烟斗。不管他的外甥们惹了什么麻烦，好的一方面是那消耗了他们过剩的精力，没多久他们就蜷在营火旁睡熟了，留下他单独面对巫师。索林尽可能把视线的焦点放在瑞达加斯特的脸上。有几次那件破烂的袍子下分明有东西移动，还有一次索林敢发誓他看到一双细小的黑色眼睛躲在巫师的头发里打量他。  
　　“索林，索林……”巫师沉默地抽掉一半烟丝后开了口，“跟索尔是？”  
　　“他的继承人。”  
　　“啊。恶龙，真糟糕。”瑞达加斯特心不在焉地应道，思绪似乎已经飘到了别的地方，“甘道夫去北方前跟我提起过。”  
　　“是。”  
　　“嗯！”瑞达加斯特眯起眼睛，鼻孔、嘴巴和耳朵里同时冒出烟来。“最好不要吵醒睡着的恶龙。到处喷火，不好对付。”  
　　“我知道。”索林冷淡地回答，不想与绿林的守护者起争执——既不明智也没有意义。巫师都很古怪，他们毕竟不是凡人，就像带来灾祸的恶龙，都不属于凡间。“但我不能坐视不理。有朝一日，我必将重回埃瑞堡。”  
　　“你们的寿命已经够短了。”瑞达加斯特耸肩表示不解，“何必浪费在恶龙的身上？”  
　　“为了我的后人。”索林指出，对方的明知故问令他气恼。  
　　“不是为了金子？”瑞达加斯特反问，仿佛早已了然于胸，见索林不答话，他又不以为然地说，“凡人生命短暂，却往往喜欢把事情复杂化。”  
　　“我们没有时间浪费在显而易见的事上。”索林不由自主地反击。巫师似乎被他逗乐了。  
　　“跟我走走，索林先生。”  
　　索林略一犹豫，起身随瑞达加斯特离开了营地。月光皎洁，在草地上投下斑驳的树影。一对鸟儿落在两兄弟头顶的枝桠上——巫师的朋友会照看他们，保证安全无虞。  
　　瑞达加斯特边走边自言自语，仿佛已经忘记了身旁还有人。“巫师？”索林出声提醒。  
　　“什么？”他眨眨眼。  
　　“你想跟我说什么？”  
　　“啊！”瑞达加斯特抬起手指，随后满脸困惑地放下，接着他重复了一次，又开始自言自语。他们尴尬地走了许久，直到巫师突然停下脚步，笑容满面。“我想起来了！是的，是的，你的外甥！他们闯进了我的屋子。”  
　　索林捏住鼻梁无奈地叹气。“请接受我的歉意。”  
　　“没造成多大损失。”瑞达加斯特愉快地告诉他，“扫掉花盆后我们还喝了一会茶。他们谈到了你。”  
　　索林正打算再次为菲力和奇力的莽撞道歉，听到这话，不由惊讶地问，“是吗？”  
　　“他们对世界所知甚少。”索林点头同意。巫师不无怜悯地补充道，“就像你，还有绝大多数凡人。从不起眼的渔人之子到最伟大的国王，你们都知道如何生活，但你们中的大部分不理解，仅仅只是活着而已。你明白我的意思吗，年轻人？”  
　　“不。”索林承认。  
　　瑞达加斯特叹了口气。“甘道夫比我擅长这种事。”他拄着法杖低声嘀咕。“对了，你的烟斗能送给我吗？我自己的几年前丢了，一直没有时间再找个。”  
　　“当然。请接受它作为赔罪。”索林边说又递过去一包烟草。他的祖父向来尊敬迈雅，不管他们有多古怪。  
　　“你真是太好心了。听着。所有的矮人包括你，都由奥力铸——”瑞达加斯特突然收声皱眉，上上下下地比划手指。“……喔！这实在太难了！甘道夫是怎么做的？”  
　　“甘道夫做了什么？”  
　　“给别人忠告。”瑞达加斯特愁眉苦脸地解释，“让我再试试。你知道我为什么说你们中的大部分人只是活着而已吗？”  
　　“不？”  
　　“因为你们以肉体容纳灵魂，而非以灵魂引导肉体。”瑞达加斯特郑重地告诉他，“不像迈雅或者维拉。在你体内闪耀的东西才是伊露维塔的馈赠——创造的种子，拥有突破个体，超越肉体限制的力量。生命的真谛。你们中的大部分人不理解，而领悟它的人无不实现了伟大的事业。”  
　　索林不擅长猜谜，但巫师说的这番话并不新鲜。“你说的是‘爱’”  
　　“是的，是的！”瑞达加斯特喜形于色，“你们中的大部分人对它只粗通皮毛。它既是福祉也是灾祸。你瞧，许多凡人甚至选择对它视若无睹。任伊露维塔的祝福变成诅咒。你明白吗？”  
　　“不。”索林明白，但不打算顺巫师的意，对着对方怀疑的面容，他沉声质问，“你为什么劝说他们接受这种想法？那会毁了他们。他们之间的感情是错误的，身为王——”  
　　“国王来来去去数不胜数；领悟生命的凡人少之又少，而其他人往往选择对他们视而不见甚至拒绝接受。你不明白吗？”  
　　索林想起两名年轻人亲密的模样，仿佛对方便是一切——一如他们攀附着他时的样子。“我明白，但是这——”他说，“违背了信任和责任。”  
　　他毕竟是他们的舅舅，索林想大声反驳巫师，他们是他的晚辈、他的继承人。但最后他咽下了这些话。菲力和奇力在地面上生活过几十年，他们对世俗并非一无所知。他们本可以留在铁丘陵的厅堂里，但为保有那份感情，他们选择了黑暗的地下。此前他们既没有见过索林也不了解他，对他们而言他只是个陌生人，但他们选择接纳他，让他在他们之间享有一席之地。索林的内心深处有个声音静静地说：或许真的就这么简单。  
　　最简单的事往往最危险。他提醒自己。  
　　“你——”瑞达加斯特板起脸告诉他，“你提到了毁灭但你并不知道什么才是毁灭。留神，它恐怕与你想的不同。谢谢你的烟斗，索林•橡木盾。”  
　　早晨，索林叫醒奇力时小心翼翼地附带上一个轻吻。面对年轻人惊喜的表情，他向自己强调这番举动仅仅出于好奇心和探索精神。菲力靠着他们俩轻笑。沉浸在他们的快乐中，索林的坚持开始分崩离析。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
VIII  
　　他们在灰红河附近一个冷清的小镇过夜，跟大部分人类村镇一样，这里民风淳朴、一派与世无争的景象，人类的住地看在菲力和奇力眼中处处惊奇，晚饭期间索林密切地盯着他俩，以免又惹上麻烦，到回房时，他已经有些疲惫。旅店的饭菜乏善可陈，但胜在配备了浴间。索林先冲了澡，然后招呼外甥们也去洗漱。明天他们将踏上绿荫大道，那之后通往蓝山的路一马平川，只要再一周左右的时间就能回到埃瑞德鲁音。  
　　他想念他的烟斗。  
　　装备收拾得差不多时，菲力和奇力回来了，也不知道什么事情那么有趣，两兄弟又是跺脚又是大笑。索林冲他们皱眉，他们没有注意，甩上门趴到窗前兴奋地探头张望，然后打打闹闹着爬上另一张床。单纯地玩闹很快被接吻和厮磨取代，索林耳朵发热，别开了头。  
　　呻吟传来，他忍不住斥道：“小声点。”他们猛地收住声，但静默只维持了几秒钟，菲力溜下床闯进他的视线，不等索林反应过来，年轻人大胆地欺身吻住他；奇力不知何时绕到了后方，一遍遍轻声叫他的名字。他们齐心协力把他掀倒在床上。索林竭力想要起身，但被两个人的体重牢牢地压制在了最下面动弹不得，他们甚至用上了从他这学去的搏斗技巧，马哈尔啊，他们未免进步得太快，光是菲力的吻居然就能让他脑袋晕眩，呼吸急促。而他们根本没打算给他恢复的机会，菲力放开他后，奇力迫不及待地挤开他的兄弟，拽紧索林的头发，以毫不逊色的热情啃咬他的嘴唇。  
　　才一转眼，他们就把三个人的衣服都扒光了。索林只来得及口头反对几句，他们全当没有听见。一旦裸露相对，坚持突然显得如此多余。索林放下推拒的胳膊，两名年轻人的眼睛里迸射出喜悦的光芒。不知何时索林的手指已与奇力张扬的黑发纠缠在了一块，他用舌头分开对方的嘴唇侵入进犯；奇力节节败退、溃不成军，顾不上理会一旁催促的菲力，只一个劲儿抱着索林磨蹭低吟。  
　　直到索林推他，他才恋恋不舍地退开。两兄弟没浪费一秒钟时间，又像两只小兽似地连啃带吻滚到一块儿——岩石与尘土啊，他们美极了。菲力放开奇力爬向索林，伸手摩挲他的下唇。索林张开嘴，含住指尖；他自己的手指沿着菲力的脖子向下，直至在胸膛上找到它们的目标掐捏、按压。或许他有些太投入于探索菲力的身体了，也或许是那毫无保留的反应太诱人，等到一只沾满润滑油的手悄悄握住他的阴茎，他才意识到奇力好像离开了一会。  
　　吼声全叫菲力堵回了喉咙，索林唯有猛烈地向上顶胯，在奇力的拳头里戳刺追逐快感。菲力露出得逞的笑容，低头叼住他脖子上的一小片皮肤研磨。索林揪住他的辫子往后扯，迫他抬头露出脖颈，照着上一次留下吻痕的地方凶狠地咬下去，菲力尖叫起来，骑在索林的腰上扭摆，声音断断续续，几不成调——马哈尔慈悲——索林愉悦地笑了。  
　　“安静。”他沉声命令，下滑几分在菲力的锁骨附近制造新的印记，就在这时，一片湿软火热冷不防吞入他的阴茎。头部被包裹挤压，索林嘶吼，唇齿的力度失了分寸。菲力吃痛地掐住他的肩背抓挠，指甲几乎嵌入皮肤。维拉啊！要不是这痛，索林准得当场射出来。越过菲力的肩膀，奇力冲他挤眼，轻而易举地一坐到底，将他的阳具尽根吞入——他们一定趁洗澡的时候做了准备，这两个臭小子，他们早就计划好了！  
　　奇力一如既往地急躁，几乎立刻开始小幅度地摇晃起伏，战栗着，他靠向前接受菲力的吻，他们的手指在彼此的皮肤上摸索、流连，就如同他们的吻一样慵懒缠绵。他们看起来是这么的炫目耀眼。索林躺在那儿，沉沦于眼前的景象，只觉得心神迷醉——当他们终于分开，一起对他咧开嘴，那是恶魔的笑容。索林伸手拉低菲力，他该受诅咒，但当菲力舔舐奇力的阴茎，当奇力绞紧内部带来无比的快感，他发现他一点儿也不在乎。  
　　欲望亟待释放，奇力急切地迎合他的顶撞，同时深深刺入菲力的喉咙，但这个别扭的角度索林使不上劲。他示意菲力退后，就着插入的姿势坐起，将奇力掀倒在床上。只是第一下抽插，奇力便弓起背撕扯着床单哭叫起来。索林皱眉，向菲力使个眼色。菲力俯身用吻封住奇力的喊叫。奇力首先越过顶点，失神地瘫软在索林身下，呼吸凌乱，不停地打颤，索林甚至还没有碰他的前面。  
　　索林又拉过菲力，年轻人的阴茎渗着前液湿答答地抵在他的小腹上，他伸手握住，用与温柔沾不上边的劲道套弄。菲力也没能坚持多久。索林让他靠在自己的肩头喘息，猛力地挺胯，一次又一次顶进奇力不断痉挛收缩的内部，直到被灭顶的快感撞得粉身碎骨。  
　　巫师说得不错，他一边平复呼吸一边想道，即对也不对。现在索林终于尝过毁灭的滋味了，他欢迎它的到来。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
IX  
　　与巴林、德瓦林的第一次见面很顺利，两名年轻人表现得轻松友善，巴林非常欣慰。索林让他们亲近，马不停蹄地开始处理堆积的事务。他缺席太久了，许多争议和问题已面临一触即发的危险。巴林和德瓦林虽然尽可能从中协调，但不得不说，他们的一些做法更像是火上浇油。  
　　等到索林终于有空拆阅信件时，巴林来了。“他们都是好小伙子。”  
　　“是的。”索林边答边查看沿海地区寄回的贸易协定——港口或许出于精灵的手笔，但当地的人类渔夫和农民建立了繁荣的定居点，并终于同意与埃瑞德鲁音进行贸易往来。  
　　“他们拒绝了安排的房间。”巴林笑道，像个搞不清年轻人心思的和蔼长辈，“说要住在你那。”  
　　索林好不容易才没有失态。“把他们哄出来花了不少时间。”严格来说这算不上回答，好在巴林没有追问。  
　　“那我让人把他们的东西都搬过去。”  
　　“不，给他们分别准备一个房间。眼下我可以放任他们，但不是永远。”话说起来容易做起来难，索林心中有数，要说服菲力和奇力接受，不是三言两语能解决的。  
　　“他们从来没有分开过。”巴林迟疑道，“何不让他们慢慢适应呢，老弟。先一个房间，然后两个。”  
　　“你看着办吧。”索林不动声色地说，心里着实松了口气。巴林的解释让整件事听起来格外简单甚至单纯，感谢马哈尔。  
　　巴林嗯了声，忽然走上前来握住他的肩膀。“他们仰慕你。他们现在还很年轻，但你得留神以后，他们长得很快。”  
　　他的声音和眼神里没有责备，但他的笑容中分明流露出了然。索林呆若木鸡，良久才勉强笑了笑。“他们长得很快，恐怕要不了多久就会忘记那些心思。”  
　　“我不这么确定，老弟。”  
　　菲力和奇力的第一反应远没有索林预想中的激烈，不过在点头前，他们好好地索要了几个深吻作为奖励。“为了你。”菲力卷着索林的发辫把玩；奇力眨眨眼，扯住他的衣服附和，“为了你。”  
　　为了他，他们愿意做任何事，只要他开口，他们会义无反顾地追随他闯进恶龙的巢穴。这样的念头让索林羞愧。  
　　他没有回答，让肢体代替语言。他一度成功地将奇力按在了床上，但很快又被菲力扑倒。他们的四肢纠缠在一起，差点因为惯性滚下床。虚惊过后，他们面面相视，无声地大笑。菲力和奇力轮流亲吻他，随后接吻分享他的味道。爱慕在他们的眼睛里闪动，不容错过、不容错辩，吸引着索林，不管是福祉还是灾祸，他已经把他们从蒂斯的阴影和岩石深处夺了过来；今后的道路将由他和他的外甥们决定。  
　　“明天，”索林刚起了个头，奇力凑过来吻住他的嘴，菲力趁机拉开他的裤腰；索林忘了想说的话，把他们一起揽进臂弯。  
　　至于明天——稍后，当他的光和影依偎着他，手掌覆在他的胸膛上感受心跳，索林告诉自己——明天可以等到明天再说。  
　　

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> Thorin 索林  
> Fili 菲力  
> Kili 奇力  
> Dis 蒂斯  
> Frerin 弗林  
> Balin 巴林  
> Dwalin 德瓦林  
> Dain 丹恩  
> Iluvatar 伊露维塔  
> Thror 索尔  
> Gror 葛尔  
> Durin 都林
> 
> Erebor 埃瑞堡  
> Ered Luin 埃瑞德鲁音  
> Moria 摩利亚  
> Iron Hills 铁丘陵  
> Dale 河谷镇  
> Greyflood 灰红河  
> Greenway 绿荫大道


End file.
